Its so Obvoius!
by BunnyFtw
Summary: Everyone knows Stan and Kyle like each other, but they are too stupid to see, so Kenny hooks them up, Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first South Park story! I watch it all the time, I love the couple: Stan and Kyle! They are so cute! Enjoy!**

Kyle's Pov

"Hey Fat-ass." I yelled at our "Best friend" Eric while he walked over to our stop for the bus. "I'm not Fat!" Eric yelled getting mad at me. I laughed and saw Kenny and Stan coming over, Kenny was laughing and Stan had a blush on his cheeks

."What's wrong?" I asked my super best friend Stan. Stan didn't answer, he just looked away and Kenny was still on the floor laughing

. "What's so funny asshole?" Eric asked kicking Kenny. Stan was still blushing but didn't talk

, We tried to get him to talk but he didsn't talk, I stopped and we saw the bus come, I smiled in relief and jumped on the bus, I sat next to Stan and we both played our game that we played since we were very little and when Shelly was nice.

She was nice once still her boyfriend broke up with her. "Kyle?" I heard Eric yell, I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "You're a stupid Jew!" Eric yelled laughing, I flicked him off and turned to Stan. He was buzy playing the game to notice me, After a while,

Everyone fell to the left of the bus and we all moaned. We got off and I saw Stacy, my crush I never told anyone but now I can finally ask her out, I rush over and saw her putting her stuff up in her locker. "Hey Stacy." I said smooth.

She turned around and smiled at me, I smiled back and sighed.

"Wanna go out?" I asked. Stacy stared at me and messed with her hair.

"Sorry no." Stacy said.

"Why not?" I asked real fast.

"Well Stan will get mad!" Stacy said.

"Oh your dating him." I said in shocked.

"Wait..your not dating him?" Stacy said covering her mouth.

"Why the hell would I go out with my best friend!" I yelled at her.

"Calm down, everyone thinks you guys like each other." Stacy said smiling.

"We do not!" I yelled again.

"Calm your Jew ass down." Stacy ordered.

"Why would you think that?" I asked calming down.

"Everyone knows you both like each other, its so clear." Stacy said doing a fan girl scream.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" I yelled leaving.

I don't like like Stan! **Right**?

**This story is for my best friend and kinda friend, everyone knows they like eachother but they are too stupid to see that! Any help to get them together? Plz help!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Kyle's Pov

I don't like Stan, I told myself over and over again. Every time I would kinda stare at Stan, Eric noticed and would poke me a lot of times, I would not turn back but it got annoying.

"You like Stan or something?" Eric whispered to me, he was next from me, I sighed and didn't answer, Stacy was looking bored since no,body would talk to her.

"Kyle likes Stan!" Eric out of yelled.

"I don't like him!" I yelled and hit him, He cried fake and I saw everyone stare at me. I put my head down and now Kenny was whispering to me.

"You and Stan broke up?" Kenny asked.

"We never dated!" I yelled again and this time the teacher came over to hush me.

"Did you forget his birthday?" Eric asked grinning.

"No!" this time whispered.

"  
"Sorry about the break up." Butters said sad look.

"Ugh!" I said to myself this time, Kenny and Eric were asking to many questions.

"Kyle?" I heard a girl's voice, I looked up and saw Bebe standing there with a book.

"What?" I asked, She might ask me out again but I would say no anyway.

"Sorry about you and Stan break up." Bebe said.

"We never dated!" I said again, Gosh….

"Oh! Well, you should ask him out." Bebe said.

"Yea!" Everyone yelled.

"No!" I yelled back at them.

"Okay class, stop talking about Kyle and Stan's break up." The teacher said.

I looked and Stan was daydreaming so he didn't hear.

The bell rang, And I walked over to my locker, As always Stan would come over and ask to come over.

"Kyle, wanna go to my house?" Stan asked.

"Sure." I answered, I could of said no but I didn't feel like it.

"Your too close to your boyfriend." Wendy yelled pointing at us.

"What?" Stan asked.

"Everyone thinks we are dating and like eachother." I said to him. Stan laughed and we both shared a laugh.

"They are crazy." Stan said, I don't know why but I felt a blush come up my cheeks when Eric and Kenny pushed us together. Eric laughed and walked away, Stan left to kick Eri's ass. And Kenny walked up to Kyle.

"How about a week?" Kenny asked.

"Week for what?" I asked staring at him.

"You and Kyle going out." Kenny said smiling.

"No." I said closing my locker.

I left and didn't look at him, but what I ddin't know was Kenny had an evil look on his face. Oh Great!

**Hope you like! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3!**

Kenny's Pov

Kyle walked away and now I'm by myself thinking of plans for Kyle and Stan. _How can I do a plan?_ I had to think really hard. I couldn't think, I had too many noises and every episode I die, I can try to get them together before some idoit kills me.

"Hey Kenny?" I hear someone call me.

I looked and saw Butters staring at me, I sighed and tried to think of an idea.

"Thinking of idea?" Butters asked.

"Maybe, why?" I asked.

"How about you be cupid and hit Kyle and Stan?" Butters asked.

"That's a great idea!" I yelled, I ran up and hugged him, This plan will work!

I rushed over to Cupid's room (They have that there)

I knocked on the door and didn't wait though, I opened it and saw that fake Cupid was asleep, I smiled and grabbed his arrow and ran back and saw Kyle talking to Wendy and Stan talking to Eric, I rushed over and made Kyle and Stan talk to eachother,

They didn't care, They were talking and laughing. I held the arrow and someone hit me and I hit Butters, Butters turned and smiled at Wendy, I laughed and tried one more time, I held it again and shot the arrow, I made it in Kyle and Stan's butt, Kyle had hearts in his eyes but Stan didn't.

Oh wait Stan got banned from arrows, Damn! I saw Kyle have a dreamy face for Stan.

"Kenny?" I heard someone say.

I hid the arrow be hide my back and saw it was only Eric, That fat ass.

"You shot Kyle?" Eric asked staring at Kyle.

"Maybe…" I said hitting something.

"Hope it works." Eric said leaving.

I sighed and hoped it did work, I left to give back his arrows, Maybe Kyle will make a move.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! It's called: Kyle makes the first move!**

Stan's Pov

Kenny had a scared face when he came in for lunch, Eric and Kyle were sitting down yelling at each other.

"You're a stupid Jew!" Eric yelled.

"At least I can play football." Kyle yelled at him.

"They hit me!" Eric yelled getting mad.

"And Fat ass?" Kyle yelled.

Kenny somehow stopped them and played with his food.

"What's wrong Kenny?" I asked not looking at my food.

"Nothing just tired." Kenny said eating his pizza.

"I'm surprised you're not dead yet." Eric said staring at him.

Everyone shook their head and Kyle sat real close to me.

"Why are you so close to me?" I asked.

"I'm cold." Kyle answered.

I smiled and saw Eric and Kenny look at each other in worry.

Kyle kept getting closer to me, Wendy started laughing and everyone smiled.

"Kenny, pass the coke." I said

Kenny passed it and Eric started talking about his book report that was due today. Eric smiled and went over to Wendy. I did not feel Jealous or anything. I saw Wendy shake her head and Eric left smiling like and idoit.

"Why so happy?" Kenny asked, his blue eyes shining.

"I got help for my report!" Eric yelled.

I saw from the corner of my eye Kenny started getting angry, I held Kenny's shoulder and tried to calm him down.

"Why? So you can flirt with her you fat bitch!" Kenny yelled standing up. Everyone looked at him and he sighed and sat back down. Eric was in shock and didn't move. Kyle smiled at me and put his hand on mine. Kyle was still mad.

"What's wrong Stan?" Kyle whispered in my ear.

I jumped and Eric was staring at us like we were fags.

Kyle kept our hands the way they were and I felt weird.

Kyle smiled and someone called him, I felt weirder when Kyle kissed me on the cheek and ran off.

"Fags." I heard Eric yelled.

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! Okay now it is:Style and Kendy (Wendy x Kenny) **

Kenny's Pov

Everyone left and it was only me and Stan. I tried to shake my head but everyone kept staring at me.

"What was that about?" Stan asked staring at me.

I sighed and took my hood off and showed my blonde hair, I have to tell someone.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked looking down.

'Yeah." Stan answered.

"I had a crush on Wendy." I said low so no, one could hear.

"Wow! Since when?" Stan asked me.

"After she helped me with homework and kissed me on the cheek." I said smiling a little.

"Awl, ask her out?" Stan said.

"I can't, fat ass is all over her." I said.

"And? Come on." Stan said .

"True, I'll try." I said standing up.

Stan smiled and made my way to Wendy.

-Stan's Pov-

Kyle came over later and just smiled at me.

"Hey, where did ya go?" I asked.

"With my great dad." Kyle said.

"Oh! Well wanna eat my apple?" I asked him.

Kyle didn't answer, he just came me a weird smile and grabbed my wrist. He held my fingers close to his lips.

Kyle smile and let them go, Kyle just got closer to my face.

"Kiss!" Everyone said.

I didn't want too, I was going to tell them no until Kyle kissed me on the lips, only for a sec and then pulled away

I couldn't breathe, I jumped up and ran out. I heard Kyle call my name but I didn't hear.

I didn't know where I was going, all I know that I needed to leave.

**Review!;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6! Enjoy!**

Stan's Pov

_Why did he kiss me?_

I kept asking my self, I don't get why my bet friend would kiss me, I know its not a big deal but I couldn't breathe, Why can't I breathe? I sighed and sat down on the wall and of course it rained, Dumb Rain,

I sat in the rain and removed my blue hat, my black hair falling down and getting wet.

I heard voices and I didn't answer, I wanted to be alone.

"Stan?" I heard Kyle say.

I didn't answer and Kyle found me, I didn't look up and Kyle hugged me very tight. I smelled him and he didn't let go of the hug.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Kyle smiled and sat beside me, my blue eyes were full of anger.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked me.

"You're gay!" I yelled standing up.

"Wait. No I'm not!" Kyle yelled standing up, his orange hair going down to his cheek.

"You know what fuck you!" I yelled leaving.

I felt someone wrap their arms around my tummy, I blushed and saw Kyle cry, I think because it was raining. Kyle turned me around and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"I'm s-sorry." Kyle said.

I hugged him and we stayed like that for a while, After that Kenny was running full fast at us and started breathing hard.

"The spell wore off!" Kenny said.

"What spell?" I asked.

"I hit Kyle and he fell in love with you." Kenny answered smiling.

"You lied." I said backing up, Kyle looked up and had hurt in his eyes.

After that I rushed off again and didn't look back, I thought he was not lying but it was all a lie.

And you know why I'm sad, because I had a crush on him all this time.

**Review and I know it sound stupid but I had it in my head!  
**


End file.
